When The Saints Go Marching In
'When The Saints Go Marching In '''jest to trzynasty, finałowy odcinek piątego sezonu, a zarazem finałowy całej serii [[The Originals (serial)|''The Originals]]. Streszczenie Hope skręca kark Klausowi tym samym ratuje go przed popełnieniem samobójstwa. Elijah zabiera Klausa do rodzinnego domu w Nowym Orleanie, gdzie skuwa go łańcuchami. Kol, Rebekah oraz Elijah rozmawiają o decyzji brata. Kol czujący nienawiść do Klausa za to że go przeszył sztyletem wiele razy postanawia wyjechać z Nowego Orleanu. Rebekah próbuje go namówić by pożegnał się z bratem. Freya w tym czasie szuka z Vincentem księgi która może pomóc Klausowi, zabierze odrobine czarnej magii dzieki czemu Nik bedze sobą. Pustka w Niku wciąż zbiera siłę dzięki jego złości. Pustka przyjmuje postać Mikaela i każe zabić Hope. Pojawia sie postać Camile która próbuje odwieść Klausa od myśli zabicia Hope. Klaus ucieka z domu by nikogo nie skrzywdzić. Freya składa Vincentowi propozycje, ona wraz z Keelin chcą by Vincent był ojcem ich dziecka. Hopa Marcel i Freya szukają Niklausa. Klas walczy z Mikaelem. Poobezwładnieniu Klausa Elijah zabiera go do domu, gdzie stara mu uświadomić ze powinnien pożegnać sie z Hope. Klaus nie zamierza tego zrobić ponieważ nie wie co ma powiedzieć i boi sie rozmowy z córką. Pojawia się Caroline która pomaga Klausowi dzieki czemu on postanawia porozmawiać z Hope. Do miasta wraca Keelin. Freya, Keelin, Elijah idą do Rebekhi i Marcela, zaczynają wspominać wspólnie lata spędzone z Klausem. Kol pod namową Rebekhi postanawia wrócić do miasta i pożegnać sie godnie z bratem. Klaus z Hope dołączają do rodziny, razem spędzają czas. Rodzina postanawia wspólnie odprawić ceremonie przy ognisku. Elijah bez obecności Klausa wyjawia swój plan reszcie rodziny. Po kolacji Rebekah Elijah oraz Niklaus udają się w sentymetalne miejsce, w miejsce gdzie rozmawiali po powrocie do Nowego Orleanu o przyszłości rodziny. Elijah wyciąga kołek i łamie go na pół. Mówi Niklausowi że postanowił zginąć u boku swego brata. Bracia przebijają się nawzajem. Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood jako Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel jako Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Rose Russell jako Hope Mikaelson Goście specjalni *Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell *Candice King jako Caroline Forbes Postacie cykliczne *Nathaniel Buzolic jako Kol Mikaelson *Christina Moses jako Keelin Postacie gościnne *Sebastian Roché jako Mikael Ciekawostki * Antagonista: Pustka * Hope, po śmierci Klausa została sierotą * Camille i Mikael pojawiają się w halucynacjach Klausa * W tym odcinku Klaus finalnie pozwala Rebece zrealizować jej marzenie: bycie człowiekiem. Nastąpi to za parę dekad, gdyż obecnie lekarstwo na wampiryzm znajduje się we krwi Damona Salvatore. Jeżeli lekarstwo opuści krwioobieg Damona, zacznie się on starzeć w zawrotnym tępie. Klaus poprosił o to Caroline, by dopilnowała, by po naturalnej śmierci Damona, lekarstwo trafiło w ręce Rebeki. Ponieważ Rebekah przed przemianą w wampira była czarownicą, istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że po zażyciu lekarstwa będzie mogła normalne praktykować magię (tak jak Katherine). * Poprzez wspomnienie lekarstwa na wampiryzm, Damon został pośrednio wspomniany. * Vincent ma zostać ojcem dziecka Freya oraz Keelin Zmarli * Elijah Mikaelson - przebicie serca kołkiem z białego dębu, zabity przez Klausa * Niklaus Mikaelson - przebicie serca kołkiem z białego dębu, zabity przez Elijah * Pustka - śmierć Klausa, zabita przez Klausa i Elijah Soundtrack * "Your Mama Don't Dance" – Rebirth Brass Band * "Goodbye World" – Reed Foehl * "Mountain To Move" – Nick Mulvey * "Empiricist" – Typhoon Galeria |-|Promocyjne= |-|Gify i obrazki= Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 5